


gaiqu a support

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, comedic ass discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid





	gaiqu a support

Gaius: ...

Lon'qu: Who's giving who the silent treatment now, huh? 

Gaius: Shut up. You threatened to shove a sword up my ass.

Lon'qu: Are we going to keep bringing that up? Every time I try to talk to you, you act like I said something unforgivable.

Gaius: You're trying to talk to me?

Lon'qu:... Yes? I've tried to initiate a conversation with you several times before. You blocked me out each time.

Gaius: I thought you were going to make fun of me again for giving you the nickname.

Lon'qu: Why would that even matter to you?

Gaius: You think I'm a masochist or something? Being made fun of isn't something I'd enjoy, especially from you.

Lon'qu: I thought big boy would have grown out of being upset like that... But why me specifically? I'm no ruder than anyone else... I think.

Gaius: Because as much as I hate to admit it, I've come to like you a bit. But I don't expect you to like me back, honestly, we aren't on the best ter-

Lon'qu: Don't put words in my mouth. I like you too, somewhat, which is a regrettable flaw of the heart but I'll have to adapt to it.

Gaius:... Want to go steal things with me? 

Lon'qu: I don't like you enough to get arrested with you.

Gaius: Are we close enough that you'd pay my bail? Pretty please?

Lon'qu: ... We'll see. For now, we should just... have lunch or something together. 

Gaius: Sounds fun. Can I have your pudding? 

Lon'qu: You're pushing it, ginger.


End file.
